As is known in the art, a cannabis or marijuana plant comprises several structures, many of which are common with ordinary flowering species. Where cannabis plants start to differentiate is in its flowers where unique and intricate formations occur. The flower or calyx comprises multiple buds and, as the calyx grows, leaf and the phyllary of the flower structure extend from the buds.
Most if not all authorized dispensaries of medical marijuana, as well as their patients, prefer to purchase only those buds that have been separated from the main stalk and stems and that have been methodically trimmed for removing the leaf and phyllary of the flowers.
Accordingly, authorized growers incur the time consuming and laborious task of trimming the buds thereby increasing the cost of the product. This increase in cost is passed onto the dispensaries, which in turn, pass the increase in cost onto the patients.
Varieties of other flowering species also require the time consuming and laborious task of trimming prior to sale. For example, roses require the trimming of generally loose petals and/or thorns.
Hence, there is a need to overcome the significant shortcomings of the known prior-art as delineated hereinabove.